


Interference

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://www.spaceweather.gc.ca/sbg-eng.php#space">Space Weather Canada: Space weather effects</a> with some artistic/numerical license<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zcef943eoiQ">The Sound of the Aurora Borealis (Northern Lights)</a></p><p>Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).</p></blockquote>





	Interference

There is a veil over the airwaves, shifting Bond in and out of focus. “One moment, please,” he intones over Bond’s grainy invectives. Every network was clogged and Bond’s signal was anywhere within a ten hour radius. Q wouldn’t put it past Bond, but Bond had discarded the very radio Q entrusted him, and their communications were awash with those infernal phantom voices. He pulled up another client and started typing, hearing chimes, ghostly whistles, and Bond’s strangled laugh. Good, he kept the phone.

Above the low arches of Q-branch, above the pavement and the rain, muttered the northern lights.

**Author's Note:**

> [Space Weather Canada: Space weather effects](http://www.spaceweather.gc.ca/sbg-eng.php#space) with some artistic/numerical license  
> [The Sound of the Aurora Borealis (Northern Lights)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zcef943eoiQ)
> 
> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
